The invention relates to a sunshield device for a window opening in a facade plane.
A sunshield device of this kind, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,960, incorporated herein by reference, has a relatively small blocking zone. Compared with the previously known, retro-reflective sunshield devices, it allows a large amount of Zenith light to enter the room behind it, and nevertheless requires only slight adjustment during the course of the day and the seasons.